


All In A Half An Hour

by QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen



Series: Newsie Fanfiction to spite my creative writing teacher. Yeah, there's going to be more of these. [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bear is basically me but with a lot more anxiety and a flatter chest, Bear runs Brooklyn and Queens while Tics gets Manhatten Bronxs and Staten, Gen, I can confirm that Fox the sick kid does not die, I have literally turned this story in FOR A GRADE, I literally stole my DND dice, I use two of StariNights OC so credit is due there, I write newsie fanfiction and turn it in, IDK about his personality but hes gay and my heart decides to love him, NEWSFLASH ASSHOLE - EVERYTHING IS GENRE FICTION, Spades and Warrior are thrown in just to cuddle cuz I love the Brooklyn Gals, and in a creative writing class, and my professor is an ASS, but if one of the burrows go to shit the other will walk in to help, but they are known by the other half to make it easy, but trust me its set in 1899, by the way Bear and Tics are like the moms of the newsies they try to make those fuckers don't die, fuck you cornelius, he doesn't let us write anything that's "genre" fiction, its in the canon era shocker, its like the rest of my shit but its more sneakier so he doesn't see its historical fiction, kind of like Boromir blowing the horn of Gondor, moving on she also has sticky fingers which I also have, moving on to the story, she has an A or B cup and I am a DDD or bigger cuz FUCK BRA SIZES, so I'm in college, so as a MASSIVE middle finger to this Irish looking hipster, so this is a wild story, that is literally the ONLY difference, that should be all go on to read the shit, the two are Tics and Spades, their full nicknames both include "mama" in them, they are both great and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen/pseuds/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen
Summary: A newsie does what she does best. She cons someone.I use Spades and Tics, both belonging to StariNights or Allthenewsiesaregay-bitch on tumblr, I really suggest you check her out. She is awesome and one of my favorite humans. I do not have favorite humans so take this in high regard.





	All In A Half An Hour

Really what she was about to do was a crime. She could serve time for this, something _ worse _ than going the refuge, and she wouldn’t last long in a slammer with her speculators and book smarts. Yet that didn’t sway Bear at all as she walked down the street, Myron’s bandanna around her neck, walking down the street with her hands shoved in her pocket. 

“You’re crazy, Bear,” said Myron when she asked for it. 

She gritted her teeth and up at him. He was three inches taller than her but she was determined “Hand it over, My,” he didn’t argue and she tied it around her neck and walked out of the lodge-house with her sack in tow. She was supposed to be selling, sending the money back to her Ma and siblings but she had something else to do first. 

The shop was clean, shelves lined with bottles of every shape and size. With her hair tucked under her cap and the bandanna over her mouth, she admired them. Bear didn’t even want to guess the ingredients of some of them but she was pretty sure most of them included booze, opium, and heron. There weren’t any labels so her guess was as good as mine. 

“Ey, why are you wearing that thing around your mouth?” the shopkeepers' voice was squeaky, kind of like the busted door back at the lodge-house.

“Deformity,” Bear answered, her voice muffled by the cloth. 

The shopkeeper slouched on counter-top, fat and heavy. It reminded Bear of a picture she saw when reading the dictionary. _ Leech: a fat worm that lives in wet places and fastens itself onto the bodies of humans and animals to suck their blood _. It made her grimace, her stomach in knots. “So what, you here for pain?” 

“Something like that.” She said with a shrug.

“You’re in the wrong section.” he pointed across the room, where the opium, heroin, and cocaine concoctions were shelved and standing tall. “That’s stuff for fevers and whatnot.” 

“Oh, really? My bad,” she shrugged and began to walk towards the side of the shop. The shopkeeper muttered something about “_ something wrong with him” _ and went back to his newspaper. She was lucky for two reasons, that she’d been blessed with a flat chest and a deeper voice than most girls and the second? Well, sticky fingers. 

Bear examined bottles, huffing disgruntled at the lack of labels. If she gave too much, she’d end up with either a dead body or a junkie on her hands. _ Still ...if the fever gets bad enough, I might be thankful to have some sedatives, _ she thought with a sigh. She grabbed four bottles, two in one hand and hooked between two fingers. Carefully she made her way to the register, first not to drop the bottles and for the bottles in her bag to clink against each other.

“I’ll be taking these,” she set them on the counter, adjusting her glasses. 

He counted the bottles, punching something in the register. “I’m expecting you have money to pay for these?” he grumbled. 

Bear blinked as innocently as possible and frowned under her bandanna. Okay, so he was half right but she wasn’t going to let him insult her just like that.“Are you accusing me of being a thief?” her voice was edgier than a thirteen-year-old boy wearing all black and eyeliner. 

“Well…” he started but Bear didn’t let him finish. 

“I can just take my business elsewhere then, I guess.” Perhaps it was an added risk to watch the shopkeeper squirm as she turned to the door but honestly after the week she had, Bear needed something to laugh about later. 

“No- no! As long as you got the money!” Bear smiled behind her mask as she dug, carefully, out her pouch of money. Weeks of saving and money from the other boys were held within it, she hoped these wouldn’t cost too much but that was unlikely. The business transaction went without a hitch. “You need a bag?” 

“No. No, I’ll just put them in my sack.” She took the bottles and gently put them in. “Nice doing business with you!” she cheered as she walked out of the store, catholic guilt hanging heavy on her. When she was down the block and turned, Bear pulled down the bandanna and took a breath of fresh air. 

The walk back to the lodge-house took too long, although it took the same amount as it always did. When at long last, she slipped through those doors of the lodge-house, she ran up the stairs, passing the two girls cuddling on the couch. “Hey, Bear,” Warrior yawned, snuggling close to Spades. 

“Hey,” she said before she was gone up the stairs. They didn’t exactly blame her for avoiding conversation with them, they knew why she was in a hurry. She walks in the room, another girl sitting by the bed, pressing a wet cloth to the sick boy forehead. 

“You got the medicine?” Ticks looked up from Fox. “that quick??” 

Bear gently sat her bag on the floor and took out the medicine she’d pocketed under that fat, balding storekeeper’s nose. “How long did it take?” she asked, passing Tics the bottle of medicine - actual medicine for a fever. 

“A half an hour.” 

“No kidding?” Bear allowed herself one chuckle before getting back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> The shit I do to spite my creative writing teacher. You don't want me to write genre? No world-building? Fine! You get newsies fanfiction!!! MUHAHAHHAHA!!!!


End file.
